Hitzuzen
by Katrinika
Summary: Watanuki finds a box containing something very interesting in the treasure room... But what do the things mean? Will Yuuko explain? If anyone sends me Flames I'll use them to roast marshmallows Review plz!


Yuuko smiled widely as Watanuki walked into the shop with the special Sake that she'd sent him after with Doumeki. There were twigs and leaves in his hair, his clothes were torn and he was gasping for breath. The guardians of the forest where the Sake was kept were very protective of it and extremely weary of humans as they had destroyed a great part of the forest to make way for their own buildings and houses.

Yuuko smiled. It looked like Watanuki had quite the experience. Yuuko bounced over to him and took the bottle and held it with loving care.

"Yey! Willow Spirit's Sake! Watanuki, glasses so we can celebrate!" Yuuko said.

"Celebrate what?!" Watanuki yelled.

"Celebrate!"

"Celebrate!" Maru and Moro cheered jumping up and down slightly.

"Do you know what I had to go through to get that?!" Watanuki yelled. He sighed as Yuuko cheered with Mokona about the Sake. "Fine, fine." Watanuki mumbled and proceeded to the kitchen. "Yuuko smiled and looked at the bottle where a metal symbol was stuck on. She removed it by first removing the substance that held it to the bottle and placing that small substance in a transparent tube. She put away the tube and looked at the symbol for a moment before putting it away aswell. Yuuko looked up at Maru and Moro as they yawned tierdly.

"We'll go take a nap now Lady Yuuko." They said and Yuuko nodded.

Maru and Moro were stronger when they were asleep as they could focus on just maintaining the barrier of the shop on. But they needed to so that more often now as the time was comming, when she would see the face of that cursed man again.

"Here you are Yuuko." Watanuki said and looked around noticing the two missing. "Where are Maru and Moro?"

"Maru and Moro are having a nap!" Mokona said with a smile drinking sake aswell. Watanuki frowned.

"They've been doing that a lot lately. I hope they're not ill." Watanuki mutered. Yuuko just remained quiet when sudenly Mokona's jewel started flashing.

"It's Fai, Yuuko." Mokona said and the image of Fai apeared.

"Fai, what is your wish?" Yuuki asked and Watanuki looked at the background in interest. There were many traditional looking Japanese houses and there were also Sakura petals pasing in the breeze. He saw Shaoran unconscious in the background with a healer tending to the wounds Watanuki saw in the dream world, and a couple of new ones he must have gotten afterwards.

"The Sakura tree, the holy tree that Shaoran used to enter the dream world is tearing apart and the dream world is mixing with this one." Fai said.

"That is something chaotic." Yuuko muttered. "I have just what you need." She said and took out the substance from before. "This is a substance produced by another holy tree. It can seal any world that tries to flow into another one through a holy tree. But the price is rather high." Yuuko said. Tomoyo came into the image and took a charmed necklace that she had.

"Would this be ok?" She asked.

"That is a talisman that has always held a barrier around you for protection. It is enough." Yuuko said nad gave the tube to Mokona and soon came the necklace. "Place the liquid in a container for water and spray that water on the tree. Be careful not to touch the matter of the dream world or your soul will be lost in it." Yuuko said and the transmition ended.

"Did Shaoran succeed in taking Sakura out of the dream world?" Watanuki asked and Yuuki nodded. Sudenly she was very serious.

"Watanuki..." Watanuki was worried. "I'm hungry." She said with a smile and Watanuki got angry. "Get me a beer."

"Beer isn't food!!!! And you've got Sake right HERE!!!" Watanuki yelled. Yuuko pouted.

"Watanuki is no fun!" She handed him the metal symbol on the bottle. "Can you put this on the treasure room for me on the way?" She said smiling and Watanuki nodded. As he walked away Yuuko made the necklace split into two charmed bracelets and proceeded to a room where Maru and Moro were sleeping. She placed the bracelets on their wrists knowing that the cold metal would stop them from thinking on th barrier for a spit second, but the barrier on the bracelet itself compensated for that so it was ok.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Watanuki walked into the treasure room and placed the metal symbol on an empty space in the shelfs. He was about to walk out when something caught his atention. A little hole on the floor, he'd never notice it there before. It caught his atention because it seemed to be a sort of trap door. He got down and looked at it. He pulled up the trap door and saw a small little compartment where there was just a wooden, well polished, box in it. Yuuko's intricate buterflies decorated the top but the box was half opened. Watanuki panicked as he thought of what magic or curse this might contain, but stopped himself from leaving when he saw that there was a picture of himself inside the box. He pulled out the box and opened it completely. The pictures were all of himself when he was younder, why did Yuuko have pictures of him when he was younger? He saw there was one of every single birthday. Behind there was writting. On the first birthday he'd spent without his parents, it was the writting of the woman that took him in afterwards.

_'Miss Yuuko, I am Mrs. Shingo, I am a friend of Watanuki's parents. They told me to send you pictures of him often if anything were to happen to them. Watanuki is under my care now. I will do the best I can to take care of him. I will ofcourse keep sending you pictures and other things that you might be interested in.'_

Watanuki's hands were shaking, he found copies of his report cards from school and even found a picture he'd made of a butterfly when he was really small, when his parents were still alive. He remembered that picture. He'd had a dream about butterflies the nights before and he drew it in school. He read what his parents had writter behind.

_'Miss. Yuuko. this is a picture that Kimihiro drew when he had a dream of butterflies. I know this is something you'll love, the butterfly being, after all, your symbol.'_

There were tear drops on the letter. Why would his parents have cried over something like that... or maybe Yuuko. Watanuki shook his head. He could never imagine Yuuko crying. What did these pictures mean?! Watanuki kept searching and found a picture of himself when he was a newborn child, he was wrapped in a dark blue blanket with butterflies embroidered everywhere with the intricate design of every butterlfy he'd seen in Yuuko's shop. The design was the same on everything, even on the paterns of the kimonos she wore. Watanuki didn't notice he was crying until a teard fell on that picture.

OOOOOOOOO

Yuuko looked inside at the shop. Why was Watanuki taking so long? Yuuko hadn't told him what to cook so he would have either come and tell her what he was going to do, whilst she aded something extra for him to cook, or he would come and ask her what she wanted to eat. Yuuko got up and went to the treasure room, she would have realized if any of the items had activated or if Watanuki was going to so much as to touch an objects he shouldn't, but there was nothing that told her he did. She saw him on his knees and was about to call him, the smile she had on her face disapeared and was replaced by a look of horror as she noticed what it was that he was looking at. Why had the barrier around that secret compartment disapeared? Why hadn't she noticed? When did it happen? She stepped back not looking away from Watanuki for one second.

Watanuki shook his head.

"No, there's probably a reasonable explenation for this! Yuuko is too young. Besides she would have told me... Agh! I'm thinking crazy things, probably the box shows you what is imposible! Yeah, that must be it!" Yuuko finally reacted and turned to leave. "Agh! I forgot to ask Yuuko what she wants to eat!" Watanuki said and placed all the things he'd taken out and wiped his tears away. He closed the secret compartment and walked out.

OOOOOOOOO

"Yuuko, what would you like to eat?" Watanuki asked.

"Eh? What took you so long?" Mokona asked.

"Why are your eyes red Watanuki?" Yuuko asked. Watanuki remembered the pictures.

"Some dust fell into my eye." Watanuki said. Yuuko's eyes filled with sadness for a second as he looked away. He'd been crying. "So, what do you want me to cook?" Watanuki asked with a smile. After an imposible order from Yuuko and an angry Watanuki things returned as normal as they could get.

OOOOOOOOO

"Then just ask her." Doumeki said eating from the food Watanuki made for him. Himawari had to be somewhere else unfortunately.

"I can't just go up and ask her, have you been stalking me my whole life!" Watanuki said.

"Perhaps she wasn't stalking you." Doumeki said. Watanuki looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Watanuki asked. Doumeki just looked at him. "It's not as if I was adopted by my parents." Watanuki said and Doumeki just looked away. Watanuki's eyes widened. "There are no coincidences in this world... only the inevitable." Watanuki mutered.

OOOOOOOOO

Yuuko looked over the pictures. As soon as Watanuki had come through the door she'd placed a seal on the compartment so that he couldn't find it. She would have to tell him soon.

"Yuuko..." Yuuko turned at the sound of Watanuki's voice and stood up with the box in her hands. Watanuki just looked at the box and had a nervous smile on his face. "What does that box have?" He asked.

"You once asked me if I had any wishes. This is a box that contains my wishes." Yuuko said and Watanuki just looked at her not knowing what to say.

"In the dream world..."

"Yes that was me..." Yuuko said and Watanuki nodded. Yuuko started walking towards him.

"Do you have any wish that I can grant?" Watanuki asked with a soft smile and Yuuko smiled back sadly.

"I would never be able to pay for any of them." Yuuko said. Watanuki looked away for a moment and looked at the ground.

"Why did you give me away?" Watanuki asked. Yuuko didn't know how to answer. "Or why didn't you come for me when my parents died?" Watanuki asked and now looked up at her. She didn't know what to day. "Or if you didn't want me, why didn't you just deny my wish as I had nothing to pay with, instead of making me work for you." Watanuki asked. He looked directly at her. Red eyes clashed with the gloden and blue eyes of Watanuki.

"I can answer your questions, but there's a price to pay." Yuuko said, her voice was shaky and uncertain. Nothing like Yuuko at all. Watanuki's eyes filled with hurt and they widened. He looked at the ground.

"Keep your answers then." Watanuki mutered and walked out of the house. Yuuko fell to her knees and tears fell down her face for the first time in years.

OOOOOOO

Watanuki ran as soon as he left the house, he didn't know where he was going, he just kept running. Even when it hurt to breathe he didn't stop. When he finally couldn't go any further he stopped. He looked at where he was. The park, a couple of memories came to his mind. He sat on the swings and started swinging himself backwards and forwards as hard as he could. Maybe this wasn't really happening, maybe he was still in the dream world. It was getting dark and the sun was setting. He stopped moving and waited for the swing to stop on its own.

"I will answer your questions." Yuuko whispered. Watanuki looked at her as she looked out at the sun setting.

"This isn't possible, you're too young to be..." Watanuki couldn't bring himself to say it.

"How old do you think I am Watanuki?" Yuuko asked.

"No more than 25." Watanuki said and Yuuko shook her head.

"Close, I am 268 years old." She said and he looked at her shocked. "Because of my powers I live a lot longer than normal humans. But I would be the equivalent of 24 years old if I was a normal human." Yuuko said.

"So this ability I have..."

"I told you that it was because of your bloodline." Yuuko said. "You once asked me when we came out of that mansion about my past... I'll tell you now." Yuuko said. "You've heard of the magician Clow Reed haven't you?"

"Yes, he is Sakura's father, and he made the Mokonas with you."

"The Clow Reed that is Sakura's father is another self of the one that made the Mokonas with me. The one who is important is the one who made the Mokonas. We met in the world where Fei Wong Reed is in right now. He was the ruler of that world. Fei Wond Reed was his brother. Clow and I fell in love and we were going to have a child." Yuuko said and Watanuki looked down at the ground. "Fei Wong was furious and was plotting a way in which to get the throne. We didn't know that then. Later when I gave birth he and I saw all that was to happen and allthough we couldn't interfere we did all we could." Yuuko said.

"So you gave me away." Watanuki muttered.

"Fei Wong was vanished from the land. I didn't have one child Watanuki, twins were born that day." Watanuki looked up at this. "Not identical twins, actually you look almost nothing alike, but your hearts are the same." Yuuko said. "Shaoran and you were born on the first of April. Sakura told the clone of Shaoran that they shared birthdays, she has he abilities to see glimpses of the future, at such a young age she was able to figure out his birthday even if she didn't realize it. After you were born the shop was in place and I gave you away to my first customers. A couple who came asking for a cure, the man had cancer and I granted his wish, but their price was to take care of you." Yuuko said.

"So you didn't just give me away! You SOLD me!" Watanuki yelled furious.

"I had no choice... Fei Wong was unaware that you were born twins and Shaoran stayed with Clow. I had to stay in the shop. I could see Shaoran from time to time, but you, I had to keep as little contact with you as possible." Yuuko said.

"Why?"

"Fei Wong was cursed, he couldn't have children, but he already had one that had died, so to secure his bloodline he wanted that son back to life. Ofcourse no one can have that wish granted, unless he destroys all the balance in existence, and so the game began. The reason I gave you away was because you and Shaoran are twins, therefor if either of you die, the other's powers will decrease incredibly and so it would be easy for him to kill the heir that was left standing. You were sent away because when he found out you were also born, he wanted to wipe you out of existence. To make you disapear. So that Shaoran would die. However you didn't use magic or anything out of the normal so he couldn't find you. Therefor he had to make Fai kill Shaoran, when that failed you had already apeared and he tried to make you disapear." Yuuko said. Watanuki was confused, this was too much to take in. "You saw Shaoran in the dream world didn't you? Stopping you from disapearing." Yuuko said and Watanuki nodded. "Because you have changed you have already changed the future." Yuuko said and looked at him. "I sent you away to protect you and Shaoran. Clow was killed by Fei Wong and Shaoran was caged. Fei Wong couldn't kill Shaoran yet if he wanted his wish granted. So I didn't see Shaoran for years, and you I could only see through pictures." Yuuko said.

"Shaoran knows about me?" Watanuki asked. Yuuko nodded.

"Fei Wang told him of your existence." Yuuko said. "Also, I always called you Watanuki, so that I was reminded of the relationship I was suppossed to keep with you." Yuuko said and Watanuki's eyes were covered hy his hair.

"You saw all that was going to happen and you couldn't get involved." Watanuki muttered.

"In the dream world you said that and I was shocked and so happy at the same time. That you would do anything in your power to grant my wish. All I had wanted was to hold you so tightly and never let go." Yuuko said and Watanuki looked up at her and met eyes with Yuuko. He'd never in his whole life imagined that he'd ever see Yuuko cry, it was so unlike her.

"Lets go back to the shop so I can fix dinner." He said with a smile and Yuuko smiled back. "Lets trust the future." He said and Yuuko wiped away her tears and hugged him. Watanuki hugged her back. He didn't want to see Yuuko cry anymore.

OOOOOOOO

Yuuko looked up at the crescent moon and looked down at Watanuki, he had fallen asleep with his head on her lap. She played with his hair with a soft smile on her face. She had part of her wish granted. She would follow Watanuki's suggestion, the same words she'd said a good number of times. "Lets trust the future my son." Yuuko whispered. Watanuki opened his eyes tierdly and looked up at her. He smiled softly.

"Mom..." He mutered as he fell back to sleep. Yuuko smiled and tried to contain any more tears from falling. She would trust the future.

OWARI

OOOOO

Yey, I'm done Please Review!


End file.
